


Dream of a Stalker

by AnxiousDeceit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stalkers, George is being stalked but our green boy is there for him, Graphic Depictions of Dead People, I'll tag as I go, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Slow Burn, eventually, like literal bodies on the beach-, no beta we die like men, trust me it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousDeceit/pseuds/AnxiousDeceit
Summary: “I have been told that what I feel for you is delusional, but I won’t let you be seduced by their lies. This isn’t Erotomania! I know you; I dream of you. This isn’t a crush. I will send to you the proof of our love. My heart shall soon be cradled within your arms, I trust you will take care of me.With all the passion of a roaring flame,Your Love.”George’s hands shook as he held the letter. This couldn’t- it couldn’t be...ORGeorge has a stalker, what will he do?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Dream of a Stalker

_“I have been told that what I feel for you is delusional, but I won’t let you be seduced by their lies. This isn’t Erotomania! I know you; I dream of you. This isn’t a crush. I will send to You the proof of our love. My heart shall soon be cradled within your arms, I trust you will take care of me._

_With all the passion of a roaring flame,_

_Your Love.”_

George’s hands shook as he held the letter. This couldn’t- it couldn’t be...

Delicate blue paper crumpled between his fingers. George had received his fair share of fan-mail in the past, but none quite as creepy as the letter in his hands.

_“I will send to you the proof of our love.”_

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? George was torn between disgust and fear as he trailed his eyes over the message again. 

This couldn’t be what he thought it was. It sounded so… _stalkerish._ He’d gotten letters from this fan before, but they had never been so...

George stood suddenly- wait when did he sit down? - a cold panic gripped his heart. He felt the letter crumple in his hand and he moved almost mechanically to a small brown box he’d left behind his kitchen sink. 

The letters had never gone this far before, and he’d kept them because they made him feel… kinda nice?

He remembered the first one he’d gotten. Amongst the hundreds of white, plain envelopes he’d received that day, a blue one had caught his eye. He’d gotten a laugh at how mundane the message inside had been, and had even shown it on his next stream, expressing his appreciation: _“How was your day?”_ That’s all it had said, and George had found it almost refreshing not to read about how much a fan loved his manhunts with _Dream._ Or how they’d love to see more videos of his with _Dream._ Or even the occasional hate letter that screamed that he would be nothing without _Dream._ It was always about Dream, but this letter was different. 

Of course he should have known that revealing this to his fans would lead to his inbox suddenly getting spammed with letters asking similar mundane questions, but at least he still knew the blue paper signified his original sender. 

With stiff hands, George removed the lid from the box and took another blue letter from its confines.

_“Do you like apples?”_

A humorless laugh left George. How could this innocent letter be written by the same person? 

This has to be a coincidence. But the blue paper and identical near illegible handwriting confirmed it. They had to be one in the same.

George clenched his hand around the letters before he all but threw the entire box in the trash can. This was going too far. He’d never let letters like that bother him before- dismissing them all as the ramblings of a lonely fan. But this felt different. It felt dangerous. Maybe if he just ignored them? He’d stop talking about letters on stream and he’d not acknowledge a single new one from this person.

George allowed himself to relax, bracing himself against the nearest door frame and letting out a few deep breaths. Yeah. Yeah that would work. George rightened himself from his slumped position on the doorframe. He’d worry about all that later, but for now- He needed a distraction. One that wouldn’t cause him to panic further. 

A smile stretched across his face as he checked his discord on his phone, seeing that Dream and Sapnap were in a VC together- most likely streaming. It wouldn’t be weird if he joined in halfway through- he’d done it many times before. 

He almost couldn’t get to his computer fast enough to boot up his minecraft and discord before he paused. He was filled with too much restless anxiety, if he joined like this the others were sure to notice and question him- and he didn’t want to think about that right now.

Easing the subtle trembling of his body, George joined the call and spoke into the microphone “Hey guys.” George winced, but knew that if he’d said anything more than that, the anxiety in his voice would have leaked.

“HI GEEEOOORGEEE!” George started at the sudden scream from Sapnap, before smiling. He was right- this was just the distraction he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to read more of this story!  
> And as always- Likes, kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
